Kiss me?
by NyaNyaNek0
Summary: Based on the song "You gonna kiss me or not". There'll be 3 chapters, I think :D LukaxHotaru Luka's heart is shattered by the gorgeous Sakura Mikan when she marries his best friend. He later meet Mikan's pretty friend Imai Hotaru. Where will their relationship lead?
1. Chapter 1

Luka walks into a bar. Whats so strange about that? By now he's a regular. It's a normal thing when you get your heart broken and the girl of your dreams marries your best friend. Right?

Oh, great. There she is, now, the very heart-shattering angel who made him have the urge to take a daily trip to this bar.

"Luka!" She calls. She isn't even aware of her crime. Of her charms.

Luka notices Natsume is nowhere to be seen. For a second he wonders if this is his chance. Immediately he mentally kicks himself. This was his _best friend's_ _wife_.

Luka lumbers over, his heart as stiff as his drink.

"We're having a giiirl's party." Mikan slurs, giggling. "We. Would be sooo honored if you'd join us." She punches his should hard, adding, "You big lug."

"Are you drunk?" Luka ask in his stupidity. He's absolutely dumbfounded.

She is." A beautiful girl responds. "Natsume-"

"What'd Natsume do?" Luka darkened slightly.

The girl rolls her eyes. "He went to his dad's for a while. She got lonely, so we all went out, her drink wasn't watered down and she got drunk."

"Oh."

"I'm going to take Mikan home."" A girl with short hair speaks softly as she heaves the drunk over her shoulder.

"Wa-how, Yuu, You're so strong." Mikan mumbles. "Maybe you should marry me _instead of Natsume!"_

"Okay, Okay." The girl smiles helplessly. "See you."

Luka nods and the girl sitting next to him raises her hand in a motionless wave.

"So..." Luka takes a seat without permission, (A/N: Cause he's badass) but by now, he really doesn't care. "How're you?"

She grunts and continues to fix the toothpick in her martini glass. "Who are you?"

"Luka." The boy stands to shake her hand. "I'm 21, how about you?"

"Hotaru. 21." The girl barely glances at him.

"I see." He sits back down, trying to avoid looking like a total idiot.

"So you're Mikan's friend?" Hotaru glares at him. "How'd you meet her?" she adds when he nods.

"Natsume is my best friend." Luka sighs.

"Why do you doubt him, then?" She raises her eyebrows, rolling her eyes when he copies her expression. "Please, it was obvious as soon as I mentioned his name."

"Wel…" Luka swallows.

"You love her, though, don't you?'

"I what?"

" .Her." Every word that slipped through the girl's lips made him feel more and more dumb.

"Yeah." Luka decides to answer truthfully.

"What I thought." Hotaru sips her drink. "Why do you love your best friend's wife?"

"I can't help it!" Heads turn at his voice and he flushes. "I can't help it." He repeats quietly. "I've loved her since we were younger."

"So you were always set on stealing her." The girl confirms.

"I did not steal her." Luka growls. "He did."

"Mikan," Hotaru grits her teeth. "Mikan is not property. You can't _steal_ her."

"But you said-"

"If you _love_ her," She sighs. "You'll deny it." She thinks a moment before adding "Natsume did." A stab of pain.

"Thats not fair." Luka says pointedly.

"It's plenty fair." Hotaru raises her eyebrows. "Actually, it's not…" Luka's expression turns smug immediately. "Life's not fair." His happiness died down.

Thusly they chat until a worker approaches them.

"Sir." He begins. "We're closing soon, if you will kindly take yourself and your missus elsewhere."

Luka looked around. He hadn't noticed the bar emptying. "Yeah. She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh…" The bartender adjusts his suit and turns his attention to Hotaru. He barely opens his out before he turns him down flatly with a "No." and resumes gathering her things.

Luka snorts as he accompanies Hotaru to the door. She nods to him and mutters "Good-bye"

He bites his lip as he watches her back leaving him. "Wai-" He almost regrets it.

Hotaru turns to glare at him. "What?"

"Tomorrow…" Luka gathers his courage as he searches for the right words. "Do you want to do this again?"

He can't see her too well, but he knows she raises her eyebrow as she always does. "Argue?" She questions. He hears a smile in her voice. His imagination?

"Yes. Argue." Luka shakes his head. "No. Talk and drink. And just sit together." The words are out before he realizes it. "I mean-"

"If you're not here by 7:30, I'm leaving." Hotaru tries to hold back the grin that wants to break. She walks away a little more quickly, letting the smile take over her face.

Luka walks towards his apartment, grinning like an idiot. "Yes!" He whispers, pumping his fist a little. "_Yes!_" He calls out, being shushed by the neighbors.

* * *

**THIS IS WHAT I CAN ACCOMPLISH WHEN I HAVE A PLOT!**

**QwQ I think I wrote too much that Luka is an idiot…anyway, Who's excited for chapter 167? I AMMMM**

**I'm almost done with Ch. 2, but I'm too tired to finish it tonight~**


	2. Chapter 2

Promptly at 6:00, Luka arrives at the bar.

Hotaru is nowhere to be seen

Maybe she forgot? Maybe she decided not to go? Maybe she hates him? Maybe she wanted to hand out with her friends? Maybe she got kidnapped?!

He should go outside to wait for her.

Once he gets outside, he sees her walking toward him with a guy hanging on her.

"Back off." Luka mumbles as they approach him. Was it just him, or was Hotaru angry?

"You back off, shortie." The man looks down at him. "I'm OLDER."

"That doesn't give you the right to-" Luka starts again.

"I'm her friend's brother." He interrupts again, as if that gave him permission to marry her.

Hotaru pushes the older male off her and walks inside importantly. Luka followed her, glaring at the 'friend's brother' as he passed.

"So was that your…" Luka begins, not being able to get himself to say the word 'boyfriend'.

"Friends brother, like he said." Hotaru snickers. "Nothing else.

"Right."

"Why, do you like me?" She smirks.

Luka opens his mouth, then closes it. "How do you say that so easily?" He whispers.

"Say what? Like?" She nods. "It's just a word."

"But it's-" He stops. "I see,,,"

"But you do, don't you?"

"Like you? I guess." He shrugs. "I might not _love_ you, but-"

"Cause you still love Mikan." She accuses.

"Yes." Luka says. "I'm going to try to stop."

"Have fun with that." Hotaru says sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Luka leans toward her.

"I'm sure you are." She leans, too.

"I am." He gets closer.

"Uh-huh." She responds, copying his action.

"Yep." By now he can feel quite a few eyes on him, and he's so close, he can smell the strawberry cocktail on her breath.

"How do you plan on doing that, Romeo?" She goes forward, closing the gap between them.

He can't think.

His mind is spinning. His nose is touching hers and their lips are so close…if he just… But he _can't_. He wants to so, so much, so whats stopping him?

For once he's at a loss for words, so he just stutters. "I…you…nose…I-I-I dunno…" He almost squeaks.

Hotaru backs away, but she stays closee, muttering something inaudible.

"Am I what?" Luka repeats.

"You gonna kiss me or not?" Hotaru repeats firmly. "I think that we've got a shot. If you don't now, your chance'll slip away."

Permission.

That's what held him back. He didn't want to kiss such a beautiful girl, let such a beautiful girl escape him just because he does something dumb. Within the second 'away' was out of her mouth, his lips were on top of hers. Well, horizontally speaking.

Luka could have almost any girl, but he chose the one he just about couldn't have. Was that selfish? He didn't want to decide, He didn't want to care! He wanted _her_!

He could have her if he wanted, right? When he felt her lips move with his, he questioned the truth in that.

She pulls away slowly and he marvels at her look of surprise on her face.

His hand goes to his mouth. "I-I'm sorry." He mumbles through the obstruction.

Hotaru seems at a loss for words. Her mouth keeps opening and closing.

"I shouldn't have…" He feels a little pride in her wordlessness.

"You're better than I expected, Nogi." she mutters.

"Thank…you?" he looks at her funny as he watches her sip her cocktail.

"Well, it's late. she says, gathering her things. Anyone looking at her chest would see her heart pounding, luckily for her, Luka wan't looking.

He helps her with her things as if in a daze. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna go." She stops and stares at him.

"Can I walk you to your door?" Luka stammers.

"Um…" She's still shaken up from the kiss."Sure."

Quickly, the boy follows her out the door and to a cab. He crawls in afer her and listens closely when she tells her address, making a mental note so he can swing by 'while he's in town'

When the car stops, he asks it to wait so it can take him home.

"So this is your house?" He stares in awe.

Not many 21 year olds live in a fancy house nowadays. At least not in this town.

"I share it with Mikan and Sumire." she rolls her eyes. "Well, not Mikan anymore, and Sumire's getting married, too." She sighs a lonely sigh.

"Sumire is…?"

"My friend with the brother." Hotaru smirks.

"Ah." He nods. "What about the girl from last night?"

"The one who took Mikan home?" Hotaru chuckles.

"Yeah, her."

"That was Yuu. 'She' is male."

"Eh?" Luka blinks. "So is sh-he…"

"Yuu is has a complex about his looks, though, so I suggest you never tell him about this."

"Right." Luka nods.

"Hotaru, is that you?" a voice calls from in the house as the door swings open. "Well, hello~" She smiles as soon as she sees Luka.

"You're Sumire, I'm guessing?"

"I am, handsome, and you are?"

"Nogi Luka." He takes the hand she extends and shakes it

"Oh~" She mutters. "You're Hotaru's boyfriend."

Luka looks at her questioningly as Hotaru glares.

"Oh, please, you two." She rolls her eyes in a much more feminine way than Hotaru ever does. "You meet once and drink together, it's a coincidence. Slightly suspicious, but whatever. The second time it' planned. That would be a date." She points to Hotaru. "Judging by Hotaru's expression and the lipstick under your lip, you've kissed, which means you're taking responsibility and dating her."

"I mean…" Luka stutters. Does that mean he's dating her? He wouldn't mind. He really likes her.

Quickly, Luka casts a glance at Hotaru. She looks as stunned as he feels.

"We're not-" She begins.

"Basically." Luka says hurriedly. "Night." He pecks Hotaru's cheek and climbs back in the taxi.

The girl stands, stunned. "He just…" She smiles warmly for a split second.

–|XXX|–

The next morning, Luka woke up early.

Why? His phone rang, thats why.

"Nogi." He answers, muttering an inaudible ' 's residence'.

"Imai."

Quickly, Luka bolts up and finger-combs his hair as if she could see him. "Hotaru?"

"What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." he hesitates. "Whats up?"

There is a pause. "Ceiling."

"Hahaha- yeah, not funny." Luka rolls his eyes. "How are you?" He sounds the words out carefully.

"I'm alright." She pauses again. "What you said last night." Luka groans in embarrassment. Quietly. "Did you mean it?"

Did she stutter? He could have sworn she stuttered. He proceeds cautiously. "Why do you need to ask?"he thinks before asking. "Do _you_ think I meant it?"

"I…" She sighs. "I don't know."

"Well." Luka gulps. "I did. I like you, so I think…."

"But you _love_ Mikan." A stab in the chest. Why? He couldn't figure it out.

"Would you believe me if I said that the entire time we were together, I forgot about her until you brought her up?"

"No." Ouch.

"Well, It's true. That must have some significance, so…Do you…Will you go out with me?"

Theres a long silence and twice Luka almost says 'Hello?'.

"Yes."

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**I don't know thy, but theres one line I REALLY wanted to include, but I couldn't fit it in, so here:**

"How did you get my number, anyways?" Luka feels doubtful.

"It's called the phone book." Hotaru scoffed. "Try it sometime, Romeo."

"Right."

**Maybe it's stupid, but I really like that line w**

**I also like the idea of Hotaru calling Luka 'Romeo' for some reason~ That'll be her nickname for him!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suddenly, it's in past tense! Somehow, my brain said it makes more sense… Maybe I'm just tired?**

* * *

6 months and 18 days. That would be how long they've been dating. It quickly became the talk of the town.

Heartbroken fangirls mourned. Fanboys glared. But neither Hotaru nor Luka could bring themselves to care.

In the 6 months and 8 days they dated, they squeezed as many dates as possible. If they missed a date, it would be because one of them got sick. When one got sick, the other would nurse them back to health.

Everyone who knew her wondered how cold-hearted Hotaru acted behind the scenes. Truth be told, she let the mask slip around Luka.

After a while a rumor was spread that if you date your loved one in the same place at the same time as the two, you'd stay together forever.

"So, Natsume and Mikan are at their house," Hotaru explained one particularly crowded evening. "Sumire and Kokoro are on their honeymoon."

"Doesn't that mean you're the only one left in the house?" He asked. When he nodded, he went silent for a few minutes.

"Move in with me." She commanded.

"Wha-" He flushed. "Move in with you?"

"Yes."

"You mean… To your house? To live?"

"Yes."

"S..Sure." He thought a minute. "Hotaru?"

She looked up in surprised at the seriousness in his voice.

"Should we get married?" She squeaked softly, though when he looked up, there was no evidence of it. "I was thinking about it for a while, and…"

"Yes."

He looked up at her and grinned. "Really?"

"Yes…"

"…Really?"

"Yes!" She scowled. She leaned in closely and he leaned right back.

"I love you." He whispered.

"You gonna kiss me or not?" she murmured as he encased her lips in his.

-|XXX|-

"You look so pretty, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Thanks." Hotaru turned to hide her excited, blushing expression.

"Will you be still?" Permy sighed louder than needed. "I'm going yo burn you." She waved the flatiron in Hotaru's face before continuing with her now chin-line cut.

Hotaru sighed quietly and remained still. She was so excited, but she would never let anyone see. Well, no one but maybe Luka, that night. Now that she thought about it, they'd share a bed. Hotaru colored at the thought.

"What is it like sleeping in the same bed with them?" She asked absently.

"That was bold." Permy laughed. "It's a normal relationship. We have-" Mikan covered Permy's mouth before she could continue.

"I guess it's not as lonely." Mikan sighed as Sumire glared. "Cuddling with Natsume helps relieve stress. Don't…tell him I said that."

Hotaru stood and walked to the mirror Sumire pushed her to. She was almost in awe, wondering who the person staring back at her was.

"Oooooh" Mikan squealed. "You're getting married!" She danced in place. Or, more of stomped in place.

"Ready, Hotaru?" Her brother peeked in the door. Hotaru had sent a long, formal email to him asking to walk her down the isle, because, really, there was no one she'd rather have walk her to her new life than her big brother.

"Yes." Hotaru mumbled and hooked her hand in her brother's arm, not as awkwardly as she had expected.

Aoi, Natsume's younger sister, dropped petals as she skipped down the isle towards Luka, her big brother and Koko.

Narumi smiled from behind the alter as Hotaru stood in front of Luka. He said the vows for them to repeat.

"Till death do us part." Luka's grin was almost literally from ear to ear.

"You may kiss the bride." Narumi smiled.

There was a silence as the two's lips neared. Hotaru smirked and whispered her phrase. "You gonna kiss me or not?" And again, once the words escaped her lips, his were against hers.

* * *

**The end :D**

**I kinda like it, but it might be bad, cause it's quarter till 6 now and I stayed up all night writing it…I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
